Hanzo
Hanzo Hanzo is a mid-range sniper class, he deals a lot of damage at any range but his power come in handy at mid-range. The thing that made up a good Hanzo is his aim(obviously) and his role. His important role is that his arrow can kill almost every squishy hero and that include all support and most offensive hero, his counter is not very obvious because he could easily kill the counter if the counter doesn't work it right. Hanzo can easily score a headshot because of his large projectile hitbox, the hard part comes in when you have to time the enemy movement speed and what they about to do. Tips * Sonic arrow is one of the most important support that Hanzo could give for the team, a well place Sonic arrow at a chokepoint will place your team in a higher advantage against other. * Fire Scatter arrow at a squishy hero feet will have a high chance to kill that hero. (unless that hero use an ability to evade or counter the scatter arrow) * Spamming arrow at head-level around the corner while have vision of the enemy team will give you a higher chance to instant kill them as soon as they walk around that corner. * Hazo arrow has a big hitbox so you don't have to have super precise aim to kill the other hero. * When playing defence on certain map, shoot a Sonic arrow straight foward up in the air at about from 20-19 second, when the match start you will be able to have 2 Sonic arrow active because the first one will fall from the sky and active. This strategy works well with a Junkrat partner, the Junkrat will play the trap and you will shoot an arrow up in the air and when the enemy get trapped they will get killed by the arrow that fall from the sky. * Fire a Sonic arrow on a Reinhardt shield __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' '''''Wall Climb''''' '''''Sonic Arrow Active ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|The arrow will provide vision to that are that the arrow land on. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|The arrow can stick on enemy and tag them and their teammates near them. |} '''''Storm Bow''''' ''''' Weapon'''''' |Hanzo pull the string back and release a powerful arrow shot. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Damage and projectile speed depends on charge time. |} '''''Scatter Arrow ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |- |Type |Arc Projectile |- |Range | |- | Amount of scatter shot: |6 scatter shot |- | Ability cooldown |10second |- | Headshot | |} |Each scatter shot will ricochets 3 times then disappear. |Scatter shot couldn't headshot but deal a lot of damge if land all of the shot |} '''''Dragon Strike '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |- |Range | |- |Type |Linear projectile |- |Headshot | |} |Fire an arrow that can penetrate wall, after that few second the arrow will create a dragon and fly to the end of the map. |The initial shot of the ultimate can be deflect or destroy by enemy hero. |} '''''Strength ''''' +Hanzo's arrows have the biggest hitbox in the game, which made him infamous for his random headshot because of the hitbox. +Each of Hanzo's arrow can deal a lot of damage and he can have high potential damage. +He is a powerful support pick because he got the ability to one shot support with a headshot or a scatter arrow. +Hanzo can provide a good amount of vision through his sonic arrow, the arrow can be place at a choke point that the enemies have to push through to get to the objective. +Powerful Ultimate that got high potential of team wipe the enemy. +He has a small character model, which mean that he is harder to get shot at. +He could be able to have high vantage point because of his passive ability. '''''Weakness ''''' -He is a super squishy hero, with only a low amount of health and slow movement speed. -He lacks of escape route when in the middle of combat, his low mobility and no ability to escape. -He is a really hard hero to master, he required a high skillcap. -Hanzo required teammates to be around and support him, because he doesn't have any skill that protect him or provide him a good escape route. -Hanzo require you to have a certain skill in aiming. '''''Good matchups''''' Bad matchups '''''Even matchups''''' '''''Strategies''''' -Hanzo main goal is a target pick hero but he could also deal a massive and consistant amount of damage. So you should always be firing arrow at the enemy team. -You should spend less time to land a super precise accurate headshot, but you should rather spend time spamming a lot of shot at that target direction, the more arrows that you put out mean that you have a higher chance of killing them. -A well place Dragon Strike at the enemy team could create massive damage, make sure you use your Dragon Strike at an unexpected direction that the enemy team don't usually expect. -A well place Sonic Arrow can help out your team to plan their attack or defense against, the Sonic Arrow can also stick on the enemy and still be able to give you information, you should put the sonic arrow on certain character that always go with their teammates (mostly support). -Scatter arrow could deal a lot of damage in a tight corridor. Video